I'll Be Seeing You
by Wish I was Mrs. Danes 117
Summary: This is a story of Lorelai remembering her life with Luke. Based on the Notebook Please R
1. Prologue and Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **I got nothing!

A/N: Hey! I'm on a freaking writing spree!!! I've updated FOUR times in a day!!!! I'm amazing!!!!!!

A/N: This is based on _The Notebook_! I don't know if this has been done before, but I wanted to take a wack at it (Nothing dirty intended)

Summary: Lorelai looks back on her life with Luke.

JJJJJJJJ

**PROLOGUE:**

Lorelai sat in the church pews. Tear stains down her cheeks. She couldn't believe that he was gone. Her husband, the love of her life, her knight in shining flannel, her Luke, died of cancer three nights ago. He was in the hospital for a couple of days before he passed away. Lorelai, Rory, Will, and Loren were with him.

This is the first time Lorelai's been out of her bed since the worst night of her life. She has never felt so empty, so lost, so alone. She had spent forty amazing years with the love of her life, and in the end that's more than most people get to have in a lifetime. She was able to have three beautiful children with a wonderful man, was able to wake up to his arms wrapped around her for most of her life. She should be grateful that she had that long with him, but right now she was dying inside.

The reverend called Rory up to say a few words about her father. Rory, being the New York Times editor, was always very good with words.

"Luke Danes was an amazing husband, father, and hero…"

Lorelai didn't here the rest of her daughter's speech. She zoned out thinking about her life with Luke, her one, her only.

A/N: Okay, I know this is absurdly short, but it's just the prologue. I'm just getting the ball rolling. It'll get better…I hope. Just stick with it, or tell me that you hate it, and I'll stop. Just review and tell me what you think!!!

Thanks!


	2. Old Familiar Places

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't even own this computer! (It's my school laptop)

A/N: Hey! Thanks for all the reviews, and for those of you thinking that this is going to be exactly like _The Notebook, _it's not, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve.

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

The service was over, and it was time for her to go home. Everyone was going into the center of town to have a get together after the funeral for Luke, but Lorelai didn't think she could handle being there. Why would they even have a town "festival" for _this_? Luke didn't even like town festivals!

She went home and got out of her uncomfortable black dress. She put on _her _blue flannel shirt and curled up under the covers. It still smelled like him. She laid there in her bed, no longer feeling his arms wrapped around her, no longer able to hear his soft snores during the night. She never even got to say goodbye.

She got up in a hurry and pulled on some sweat pants and shoes and hurried out the door. She got in her car and drove until she reached his grave. _His grave_. She couldn't believe it, he was gone.

She arrived at his grave and the rain had gently started sprinkling. She sat down next to his tomb stone.

"Luke," she sniffled. "Why'd you have to leave me? You know how much I love you. I was never the kind of girl who depended on someone, until I met you." She sat there a minute, trying to control her tears, but it wasn't working.

About thirty minutes, she was beginning to catch her breath. She was lying on the clump of dirt in front of his tombstone. It was the closest she was able to get to him. She was mumbling different things to herself, and to him.

"You know, I can't imagine what my life would have been life without you. Can you imagine what would've happened if my parents had picked a different place to go for the summer…"

JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ

**A/N2: From this point until I say it's not, everything is a memory of Lorelai's. It's not gonna be as choppy as a normal memory, but more of a story. I'm telling you guys this, b/c I don't feel like having _everything_ in italics! **

**A/N3: Lorelai is from Boston, and Lorelai hasn't had Rory…yet!!!!**

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

A seventeen year old Lorelai got out of the limo and looked up at the house in front of her. Apparently a Mr. Twickam was renting it out as a summer home for the Gilmore family.

She didn't know why her parents chose Stars Hollow as their summer vacation getaway, but there was a certain charm of the town that intrigued her. Sure, she like it, but how did could her parents?

Her mother was busy fussing at the driver, telling him that he wasn't properly holding her bags, and he was going to ruin all of her fine "collectables". God, sometimes…well all the time, her mother annoyed the living daylights out of her. She just wished that she could have a normal family.

She looked around the town and saw a kid, who looked to be a little younger than she was, stuck on the gazebo, screaming for his mother. One thing was for sure, it was definitely going to be an interesting summer.

JJJJJJJJJ

Luke Danes was nineteen years old, and he definitely hadn't had the picture perfect life so far. His mother died when he was nine years old, his sister is now pregnant, and she is only seventeen, and to make it that much worse, his father was diagnosed last week with lung cancer. How can it be that someone as amazing and as loving as his father, was diagnosed with lung cancer? He never even smoked. The doctor's said that it could've been caused by secondhand smoking, or pollution in the air.

Luke should be starting his second year of college this fall, but the truth was, he was going to quit school to help his father. He didn't see anyway else to do this. His father needed help, and his sister sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to help him, so he was the one to do it.

He walked out of William's Hardware and was making his way to Doose's when he saw a limo pull up at Old Man Twickam's house. _Must be a bunch of rich snobs,_ Luke thought. That was until he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever scene get out of the limo. One thing's for sure, it was definitely going to be an interesting summer.

A/N: Hey Again!!! Sorry that it's so short!!! I hope you enjoyed it, and PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	3. Lovely Summer's Day

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing!!!

A/N: Hey!!! Here's the next chapter!!! I hope you all enjoy!!!

JJJJJJJJJJJ

It had been a few weeks since Lorelai had arrived in the hollow, and she was beginning to come accustomed to the town's weird but loveable ways. She had met most of the townsfolk and had even become friends with a few, Sookie especially.

"Hey look! There's a Dance Marathon next week!" Sookie said excitedly, pointing to a flyer that the Town Selectman, Taylor, put up. (A/N: I'm guessing Taylor would be about thirty, but I'm not for sure)

"What's the Dance Marathon?" Lorelai questioned.

"Oh, it's when the whole town gathers in the school gymnasium and dance for twenty-four hours. It's got a trophy and everything." Sookie said, knowing that the last part would hook Lorelai for sure.

"Let me see that." Lorelai said grabbing the flyer out of her friend's hand. Lorelai read it to herself. "And look, apparently they're Sadie Hawkinsing it." Lorelai said with intrigue evident in her voice. "Maybe you should ask Jackson." Lorelai said nudging Sookie.

Sookie giggled and turned a bright shade of red. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on, Sook. You know you like him." Lorelai said winking at her friend.

"…Well, so what if I do, it's not like he likes me."

"Sookie, what are you talking about? What's not to like about you? You're beautiful and sweet, not to mention a fantastic cook. By the way, the Madeline Cookies that you made yesterday were lighter than air."

"Thank you. And you know what, I'm gonna ask him! I'm gonna do it. So what if he says no…he won't say 'no' right?" Sookie asked beginning to panic.

"He won't say 'no'. Oh look, there he is now! Go talk to him." Lorelai said pushing Sookie towards Jackson.

Lorelai continued walking down the street, being left by Sookie when Jackson said yes to the offer. She had been so caught up in the Sookie/Jackson ordeal that she forgot to think about who she may go with. Andrew was going with Gypsy, Bootsy was better left unsaid, and even Kirk had a date with this cute girl named Lulu.

She walked into Doose's hoping that she may have enough luck to run into a cute bag boy, but instead she ran straight into someone else. He had grayish blue eyes, and a backwards baseball cap. He was wearing a plaid flannel shirt in the middle of summer.

_That'll do. _

A/N: I'm sorry this is sooooo short, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but that's what happens when no one reviews! So, if you want me to update soon, I suggest ye review!

Thanks!


	4. Heart of Mine Embraces

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't even have a witty joke to put on here!

A/N: Hey GUYS!!! I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!!!!

ENJOY THIS CHAPTER

JJ

Lorelai walked into Doose's and bumped right into Luke, who dropped all of the things that he was carrying at the moment.

"Sorry." Luke and Lorelai both said, bending down to pick up the ingredients that used to be in a brown paper bag.

After picking up the remnants, the two stood up, just now getting a good look at one another. And for the first time in Lorelai's life, she was speechless. His blue eyes actually knocked the breath out of her…_HOLY CRAP!_ Lorelai thought. _Guys aren't supposed to have that power over me, especially not ones that I don't even know._

"Um, I'm sorry about running into you." Luke said politely.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't even looking where I was going." Lorelai said, both of them holding one another's gaze.

"Well, I should be going." Lorelai said turning away, but Luke stopped her.

"Oh um, I'm Luke." Luke said quickly.

Lorelai smiled. "I'm Lorelai."

"Lorelai." Luke said, almost in a whisper.

_God, the way he says my name. _Lorelai though. _Where did that come from?! _

"Well, I'll let you go." Luke said.

"Oh, okay." Then remembering the reason why she came in there in the first place, she said. "Oh, wait, Luke. You know how the Dance Marathon is coming up? Well, I know this is completely sudden, considering how we literally met two seconds ago, but would you possibly consider going with me? I mean, Andrew's going with Gypsy, and Kirk is going with Lulu…" But she was interrupted.

"Wait, you actually considered going with Kirk? Gee, don't I feel special." Luke said with a teasing grin.

"Come on, please." Lorelai said, touching Luke's arm slightly, which sent shivers down both of their spines.

"I'm not really into the all the town's shindigs…" Luke was about to go into his rant about not liking them and how pointless they were, until he saw Lorelai pout, "but, I'd be willing to go with you…seeing as how your so desperate and all." Luke joked. _Oh yeah, save your dignity, man._

"Gee Kalgan, take me away." Lorelai teased with a wide smile on her face.

"You know, now that I think of it, Miss Patty wanted to set me up with this girl from Woodbridge for the dance…"

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding." Lorelai laughed.

"Alright, just making sure." Luke smiled.

"So I guess I'll be seeing you soon then." Lorelai said backing towards the door.

"Yep, I'll be seeing you." Luke said and they parted ways.

A/N: Again short, but I'm just working up for the good stuff. Plus, I'm never one for long chapters!!! Please review!!!!!! I need them, I worship them!!!!!


	5. In the Morning Sun

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, still got nothing.

**A/N: Okay, if you guys really want me to stop this story, I will, because no one is reviewing, so I'm thinking that that's a tell tale sign that my story is sucking! If it is, at least have the courtesy to tell me to quit writing it!!!!!!**

**A/N2: And by the way, this chapter takes place about two days before the Dance Marathon, and Luke and Lorelai aren't together, yet! I wanted you guys to be there for that!**

Enjoy this chapter, it could be the last (evil laughter)…

JJ

"Luke, you have to wear the hat!" Lorelai argued with Luke.

"When I agreed to go with you to the stupid dance, I didn't know there were going to be hats and suits involved." Luke said.

"Well its 1940's themed!!! I'm wearing an uncomfortable blue dress!" Lorelai argued.

"I bet it looks better than this!" Luke said pointing to his outfit.

"Well duh!" Lorelai said.

Luke gave her a pointed look, so she decided to do the next best thing…the pout!

"Oh come on, not the pout! You can't do that, its cheating!" Luke said putting a hand over his eyes.

"Please Luke…" Lorelai said still pouting, knowing he was about to break.

"…fine."

"Ha!" Lorelai said and jumped up and gave Luke a hug. When they pulled apart, both of their breaths hitched in their throats. They were staring into each other's crystal blue eyes and were leaning in when…

"Can I ring those items up for you kids?" One of the ladies at the store asked.

Both Luke and Lorelai jumped apart.

"Oh, um, sure. That'd be great." Lorelai said picking up the clothes and handing it to the nice lady.

JJ

**DAY OF THE MARATHON (5 in the morning)**

Lorelai had her head rested on Sookie's shoulder and was complaining about how tired she was.

"I can't believe you dragged me to this!" Lorelai said half asleep to Sookie.

"I didn't _drag_ you to this. You were the one who suggested it. I'd of been perfectly content sleeping in today, but no, you just had to make us get all dressed up and go to this thing." Sookie said.

"Oh, you don't mind it. You know you're ecstatic about getting to spend 24 hours in Jackson's arms." Lorelai retaliated.

"And you're just as happy as I am, to be spending those 24 hours with Luke. Oh look, speak of the devil, there's your lover boy." Sookie said playfully.

Lorelai's head shot up and looked to where Sookie was pointing. And sure enough, there was Luke, in his costume, walking towards her. She couldn't help but have butterflies in her stomach because of the way he was staring at her.

"You look…amazing." Luke said to her when he reached her.

"I…I can say the same for you." Lorelai stuttered out.

Sookie giggled inwardly at the two of them and then said, "I'm gonna go find Jackson, and go get checked out by the nurses."

Neither Luke nor Lorelai said anything. They were too wrapped up staring into each other's eyes.

JJ

In the gymnasium things were starting to kick up when Taylor announced that they had 5 minutes until the dancing extravaganza began.

Lorelai and Luke sat on the bleachers, while Lorelai inhaled her coffee.

"You know, that stuff is gonna kill you one day." Luke said.

"Bite me." Lorelai said, and went back to gulping it down.

Luke laughed and watched the other's out on the floor.

Taylor voice soon came over the gym and the countdown began.

_10…9…8…7…6…5…_

Luke and Lorelai began walking through the crowds on the gym floor, to get to a good dancing spot.

_4…3…2…1_

The band kicked up, playing some music that no one had ever heard, but people were dancing like it was their favorite song.

Luke and Lorelai were dancing, and having fun while doing it. Luke spun Lorelai around a few times and they both laughed when Lorelai ran into Kirk, knocking him over, which caused him to run off the floor crying.

**Hour 20:**

"Shoot me." Lorelai said, leaning on Luke for support.

"No, you shoot me." Luke pleaded.

"How about we both shoot each other?" Lorelai compromised

"Deal." Luke said drearily.

Taylor was half way into his drunken knock knock joke when the band began playing an old Billie Holiday song. Lorelai remembered it from one of her mother's old albums.

_I'll be seeing you  
In all the old familiar places  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through.  
_

Luke and Lorelai began to dance a little less tiredly and a little more to the music.

_  
In that small cafe  
The park across the way  
The children's carousel  
The chestnut trees  
The wishin' well  
_

"I like this song" Lorelai mumbled to Luke.

"It's not so bad." Luke said looking down at her with loving eyes.

_  
I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day  
In every thing that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way_

I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you  


Luke and Lorelai continued to sway, but now they were spinning around, and dancing like they were the only two people on the floor. Which they basically were considering everyone was leaving the floor, due to utter tiredness.

_  
I'll be seeing you  
In every lovely summer's day  
In every thing that's light and gay  
I'll always think of you that way_

I'll find you  
In the morning sun  
And when the night is new  
I'll be looking at the moon  
But I'll be seeing you

As the song came to a close, Lorelai looked up at Luke and smiled with her brilliant blue eyes. Luke leaned in and his lips crashed into hers. They stayed there like that for some time, just enjoying each other's presence.

On the other side of the room, two other people came into the gymnasium, and spotted the young couple.

"Oh boy." Emily Gilmore said to her husband.

A/N: Hey guys! I really hope you guys liked this chapter! And I really hope you guys review and tell me to continue writing this story, because I think this story could turn out really well. But maybe that's just me! If know one reviews, I'll probably discontinue this story! So prove me wrong and I'll make another chapter! **PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'm begging on my knees! Also, I'm sorry if there are a lot of grammatical errors, I'm really tired, but I wanted to post this, so bare with me!**


	6. Night is New

**DISCLAIMER: **Guess what, yep, still got nothing!

A/N: Oh My Gosh!!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!!! You don't know how much I truly appreciate it!!!! And as I was thinking back, I realized that I might've sounded a little rude to those of you who did leave a review, before my desperate plea. I apologize, and your reviews are what helped me make the other chapters!!! Thanks to all!!!

Enjoy!

JJ

Over the next few weeks, Lorelai and Luke spent every waking moment they had together. They were two typical teenagers who were had finally found out what it truly felt like to be in love.

Lorelai and Luke were sitting on a blanket beneath the stars (A/N: NOTHING DIRTY HAS HAPPENED…yet).

They were whispering sweet nothings in each others ears and giggling, just happy to be with one another.

"You know I love you, right?" Luke asked.

Lorelai rolled over so that her eyes made contact with his. She looked in his eyes for a few moments before answering.

"I've known for a while." Lorelai said simply.

"What? How?" Luke questioned.

"Oh come on, Luke. You're not exactly the hardest person to read. I could see it in your eyes." Lorelai stated.

"Wha- I am a very hard person to read! What are you talking about 'you could see it in my eyes'?" Luke said, trying to convince himself that what Lorelai was saying wasn't true, and that he was still somewhatly macho.

"Okay, Luke. You're a mysterious hunk. And that's why all the girls are so infatuated with you. 'Oh Luke, be my boyfriend, Luke. Tell me all your deep dark secrets, Luke.'" Lorelai joked in her best southern bell accent.

Luke chuckled at her and pulled her closer.

"And guess what," Lorelai said, "I wouldn't have it any other way. Because then you wouldn't be the man that I love." Lorelai smiled, her eyes shining bright like sapphires. Luke pulled her towards him and they met in the middle for a sweet but passionate kiss.

(A/N: Nothing dirty happens)

JJ

Luke drove Lorelai back to the Twickam House and they shared a goodnight kiss. Lorelai ran up the steps of the front porch and opened her front door. There she found both of her parents.

"You and this boy are getting quite serious, I take it." Emily said with snootiness in her voice.

"His name is Luke, and yes, we are." Lorelai said being truthful.

Emily looked at Lorelai in a way that could only be described as chilling, and marched up the stairs to her bedroom, therefore leaving Lorelai and her father alone.

"I want to meet this boy, bring him over for dinner tomorrow night." Richard said.

"Yes Dad." Lorelai said looking down at her shoes. _Crap_.

Lorelai waited until she heard her parent's bedroom door close before she left the house and made her way to the Dane's Residence

**Dane's Residence: (before Lorelai arrives)**

Luke walked in the house and went upstairs to check on his father. William was tired a lot more, and was getting sick often, due to the chemo. Luke was always scared that he'd walk upstairs to find his father, lifeless on the bed. He never knew what to expect sense the doctors had diagnosed him.

He walked upstairs and, luckily, found his father watching a Johnny Carson rerun.

"Hey there, stranger." William said with a smile on his face.

Thankfully, today seemed to be a good day.

"Hey." Luke said with a smile.

"Where've you been lately? With a girl, I presume." William said wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"…yeah." Luke said.

"Really? And who is this girl that you are so smitten with, that you can barely eat and sleep?" William joked.

"Her name's Lorelai. Her family is here for the summer." Luke said.

"Oh, the Gilmore's daughter?" William asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Luke asked.

"I may be dying, but it doesn't mean that I don't know things." William said playfully, but it wasn't at all playful to Luke.

Luke hated it when his father would just act like it wasn't a big deal. Like 'So what if he's dying?'

"Come on, Luke. Lighten up."

"No, Dad. I hate it when you joke like that, if you can even call it joking." But Luke was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll be right back, and don't think you're off the hook." Luke said pointing to his father, which caused William to laugh.

Luke went downstairs shaking his head and then opened the door. He was shocked when he saw a frantic Lorelai pacing his front porch.

"Lorelai, what's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Lorelai said.

"What happened?"

"My parents want you to come over for dinner tomorrow night."

"WHAT?!" Luke asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Lorelai said.

"How'd this happen?" Luke asked.

"Well, after you dropped me off, I went inside, and Ava and Adolf were standing there. And they asked if we were getting serious, and I said yes. Why I said yes, I don't know! I mean I have lied to my parents about the stupidest things, and now, when it actually matters, all I can do is tell the truth. Oye, I need coffee." Lorelai said.

Luke was about to say something when he was interrupted, yet again.

"Did I here something about coffee?"

Luke turned around to see his father standing at the front door with a smile on his face.

"Dad, what are you doing? You shouldn't be up!" Luke said worriedly.

"Luke, I'm not a baby, I can walk." William said to his son.

"I know but still-" Luke said.

"Luke, calm down, I'm fine. Now, did I hear someone mention coffee?" William smiled, looking towards Lorelai. He walked over to her, "Hello, I'm William and you must be Lorelai." He said politely.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lorelai said, smiling.

"Well, she's a whole lot prettier than you let on, Luke." William said with a grin.

"Dad!" Luke said utterly embarrassed.

"Oh really?" Lorelai mock questioned.

"No, he only said you were the most beautiful women he'd ever laid eyes on." William said. William looked back at Luke, "Wow, son, thirteen different shades of red right there." William said, which caused Luke to look down at his shoes to hide his face.

"Well, how'd you like to come in, and we'll have Luke fix us up some amazing coffee. And I'll get to know the woman who's stolen my son's heart."

Lorelai blushed, "I'd love to."

They walked passed an uncomfortable looking Luke, and into the house.

JJ

The next hour was spent with laughing and fun stories. They talked about everything from the weather to Luke when he was a baby. The latter, Luke didn't enjoy very much.

It was now time for Lorelai to go and Luke waked her out. They kissed goodbye, and Lorelai told him she would see him at the dinner from hell tomorrow.

Luke walked back inside, to find his dad at the safe.

"Dad? What are you doing?" Luke questioned.

William stood up and handed something to Luke. Luke looked in his hand to find an engagement ring.

"Wha-" Luke said.

"Listen, Luke. I don't want you using this anytime soon, but I just wanted you to have it. I just wanted to tell you that, your mother wanted you to give this to the woman you choose to spend the rest of your life with, and I know that'd she'd want that woman to be Lorelai. Let's face it, kid. She's perfect for you. When I looked at you two tonight, I saw one thing. Do you know what that was?" William asked.

"No." Luke answered.

"I saw your mother and me forty years ago." And with that, William patted Luke on the shoulder, and headed upstairs.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it! I hope it wasn't to OOC, and I understand the whole William giving Luke the engagement ring thing was probably a little weird, but I thought it was cute! Tell me what you think and review!

Thanks


	7. MAD RANT FOR 706

RANT

**If you haven't seen the sixth episode, then don't read!!!! Fair warning!!!!**

A/N: Sorry this isn't a new chapter, but I needed to vent! I decided I'd give the show a chance, thus breaking my five week revolt!!!! And I ruined my revolt for that CRAP!!!! Seeing Lorelai and Christopher together makes it feel like someone ripped out my small intestines and strangled me with it…cookie? ! Small joke, small joke LOL! I'm just trying to add a little humor to an awful situation!!!!

On the other hand, I LOOOOOVED seeing Luke in the bathing suit (that's what made me watch the episode in the first place). And I absolutely adored watching April and Luke interact. I didn't realize she was calling him 'DAD'! I flipped out and my heart melted!!! I loved it when he ate the pizza and the cinnamon buns (kind of OOC, but I believe that he's trying to branch away from his old self. The new hat is a perfect example!!!) But literally, seeing him all fatherly made my heart swell! And I loved it when the dad's were talking to Christopher about their fatherly duties (he he…duties) and he was all like 'I never did that with Rory'. I was like 'YEAH, BUT LUKE DID ALL OF THOSE THINGS'!!!!! (by the way I'm trying to ignore Lorelai saying 'The best part of it is, is that we'll be parenting together…PUKE) I also thought Luke's date was friggin' hilarious!!!! Cracked me up!!!! And I thought the whole Kirk part was cute!!

Hey does anyone know what was up with Lane? I don't know if I missed something during the last couple of episodes or something!

Also, there is no way in HELL I'm watching the next episode!!!!! When I saw the previews for it…I cried!!!!!!! I hated that they played Far Away By Nickelback! I always thought that that was Luke and Lorelai's song!!!!!! I loved that song, and the stupid freaking show ruined it for me!!!!! The nerve!!!! UHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I HATE DR WITH A PASSION RIGHT NOW!!!!!! HE RUINED THE SHOW!!!!!! GRANTED, AMY HAD LORELAI AND CHRISTOPHER SLEEP TOGETHER, BUT HE COULD'VE MADE IT SO THAT THINGS TURNED OUT DIFFERENTLY!!! I MEAN EVERYONE WHO WROTE FAN FICS ABOUT THAT FIASCO PROVED THAT!!!!!

All in all, I give this episode a five! Luke did a good job! (God…I really want to marry that man! Who cares if he's my dad's age! I sure don't!!!! LOL...really, I'm not joking!

…AND SCENE!

-Sorry this wasn't a new chapter, but I'm working on the next one!!!!


	8. Here's to the Night

**DISCLAIMER: **You'd figure that after it took me so long to update, that I'd of been out concurring the world, but guess what I didn't!!!! I still have nothing, not even an excuse as to why I suck at updating!!!

A/N: As you can tell from my disclaimer, I don't have an excuse for my lap other than writer's block! And the fact that I'm depressed with the show!

PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER:

JJ

The next day was spent with Lorelai giving Luke the down low on the whole dinner thing. She warned him what her mother was capable of, and that Lorelai would try and help him dodge the bullet that was Emily Gilmore.

It was now ten till seven and Luke made his way to the Twickam House. Lorelai had called him five minutes before he left to give him what she called a pep talk, but let's just say that Luke was definitely not "pepped". The truth was he was scared to death. He'd never done the whole "meet the parents" thing, and after what Lorelai had told him about her parents, he felt like he should get a practice round first. You know, with nicer parents.

Luke was on the front stoop of the house. He took a deep breath, and knocked. He'd waited there a few seconds, when the door flew open and Lorelai dragged him into the house by his arm.

"Why are you late?" Lorelai whispered harshly.

"I'm not late, it's seven o'clock!" Luke whispered back, confused.

"No, it's 7:01!"

Luke looked at her face to make sure she wasn't pulling a harsh joke on him. He saw that she wasn't.

"You're serious." Luke said.

"Completely."

"This evening's going to be worse than I thought." Luke said.

Lorelai pushed him into the living room where her parents sat.

Her parents stood up and walked over to greet Luke.

"Hello Luke." Emily said with a snooty look on her face.

"Hello Mrs. Gilmore, it's a pleasure to meet you. I apologize for my being late." Luke said politely.

Richard, not letting Emily make a comment, stepped in. "It's quite alright young man. I'm Richard Gilmore."

"Luke, sir." He said shaking his head.

"Well, let's sit on the couch and get our drinks. What would you like, Luke? Water, a soda?" Richard asked.

"I'll have a club soda, please." Luke said with a smile.

Richard walked off to get the drinks and Emily went to sit on the couch.

Lorelai grabbed Luke's hand and whispered into his ear, "Wow, who'd of thought that you could be so polite. Are you sure you haven't done this before?"

"I would definitely be able to remember the terror that is going through my mind right now." Luke said.

Lorelai laughed and they made their way to the couch opposite Emily.

"So Luke, what do you with your time? I'm assuming you have a job." Emily said.

"Yes, I work at my father's hardware store." Luke said.

"William's Hardware?" Richard asked, but no one missed Emily rolling her eyes in embarrassment after Luke's comment.

"Yes sir." Luke nodded.

"I've been in there a couple of times, and met William. He's a very nice man." Richard said.

"He's the best." Luke said in agreement.

"He admitted to me that he wasn't doing to well, is he alright now?" Richard asked, concerned.

"Um…he's as well as to be expected." Luke answered looking down at his shoes.

Richard, sensing that this was a sore subject for Luke was about to move on, when the chef announced that dinner was ready.

They made their way into the dining room, and sat down.

"So Luke," Emily started, "It's my impression that you and my daughter are getting serious."

"Yes ma'am." Luke said.

"Well whatever will you do when the summer's over? I mean you only have a couple of weeks left."

Lorelai could tell Emily was getting ready to do something.

"Well, Yale is only a half hour away." Luke said.

"Oh, well I would have thought Lorelai would have told you. She'll be attending University of Virginia." Emily said smugly.

"She did not tell me that." Luke said, his heart sinking.

Lorelai grabbed his hand, "I was going to tell you…"

Luke cut her off. "It's okay." Luke said with a smile, but Lorelai could tell that this was killing him.

Emily took another bite of her lamb chop with a smile on her face, not noticing the death glare that her husband was giving her.

JJ

Luke left about an hour and Lorelai walked back inside to her parents.

"Mom! Why'd you tell him that?" Lorelai asked in shock. "I mean I guessed that you'd have been rude, but did you really have to do that?"

"I merely assumed you had told him." Emily said.

"Well you no what they say assuming gets you!" Lorelai said.

"No, what?" Emily asked challenging Lorelai.

"That…you shouldn't do it." Lorelai said looking down at her shoes.

"Really? Clever." Emily said, mocking Lorelai.

"I mean, why'd you have to bring that up? Are you just trying to ruin my life?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes Lorelai, my whole point in life is to ruin your life!" Emily said sarcastically.

"Well it sure does seem like it! You hurt me and the man I love."

"Love!" Emily laughed. "How could you possibly love that grungy neanderthal? You don't even know what love is!"

"I know it's what I feel whenever I'm with him! _You_ don't know what love is!! You don't look at Dad the way I look at Luke! You don't touch and play the way I do with Luke!!! You have no idea what love is!!" Lorelai screamed, with tears streaming down her face.

"Well, I'd like to see you try and have a long distance relationship with this man! Pack your bags Lorelai, we're leaving tomorrow!!!" Emily said

Lorelai had her breath knocked out of her, as soon as Emily said this.

Emily walked upstairs leaving Richard and Lorelai behind. Lorelai was clutching her stomach and sobbing. She looked up at her father. Richard hated seeing his daughter like this.

"I love him, Daddy." Lorelai said.

"I know you do, but he's just not good enough for you." Richard said and walked upstairs.

Lorelai ran out of the front door with tears streaming down her face. She ran until she got to Luke's house. She thanked God that Luke's bedroom was on the first floor, and knocked on his window.

The light came on, and the window opened.

"Lorelai? What are you doing here? What's wrong?" Luke asked in worry.

"Can I come in?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah, just go around to the front door and I'll open it for you." Luke said.

Lorelai did as Luke said and Luke opened the door for her. As soon as the door opened, Lorelai wrapped Luke in a hug.

Luke stroked her hair. "Babe, what's the matter? What happened?"

"We're leaving tomorrow." Lorelai said through the tears.

"What! You can't, we have two more weeks." Luke said.

"My mom decided that we needed to leave tomorrow." Lorelai said. "I don't want to think about that, okay. I just wanna be with you." Lorelai said.

She met Luke in a passionate kiss until Lorelai broke apart from him.

"Make love to me." Lorelai said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Lorelai smile through her tears, and met Luke in another passionate kiss. This time, Luke picked her up bridal style and brought her into his room. He shut the door with his foot and then laid Lorelai on the bed.

They pulled back, but only for a second. "I love you." Luke said.

"I love you, too."

Luke's lips crashed back onto hers and then made love.

A/N: Hey Guys!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!!! Please REVIEW!


	9. The Chestnut Trees

**DISCLAIMER: **My scheme to take over Gilmore Girls has fallen through once again!! Sorry to the people who were rooting for me!

A/N: Hey Guys!!! It's been SOOO long since I last updated!! I had some insecure feelings about this story, but thanks to the kind people who reviewed, I'm updating! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!

JJJJJ

_**TWO WEEKS LATER:**_

Lorelai had been depressed for two weeks now. She couldn't sleep. Every time she ate, she threw up. Even when she wasn't sick, she threw up.

Luke wasn't doing any better. He was grumpier than usual, and everyone noticed. And to top it all off, his father had taken a turn for the worse.

Lorelai was leaving for Virginia tomorrow. She couldn't stand the thought of being that far away from home, from Stars Hollow, from Luke.

She was in the midst of packing her bags, when she came across a letter addressed to her in Luke' s hand writing. She picked it up gently, as if she were afraid that if she held it any tighter, it would rip. She opened the letter and read:

_Dear Lorelai,_

_I'm still having trouble believing that within a few short hours, you'll be leaving. I can't stand the thought of us not being together. I just want to let you know, that I've never been as happy as I am when I'm with you. You're my best friend, my confidant, my java junkie, and the love of my life. _

_I know that they say (and who 'they' are I'll never know), that people our age, would never know what love is. But, I'm here to say, that if what I feel for you isn't love, then this world is more messed up than I thought it was. _

_I don't know if I'll ever see you again. But if we do see each other again, I will smile at you, and remember the summer that we spent beneath the trees. But, if God is not in our favor, and we don't see each other again, then I'm glad that I was able to say goodbye. _

_Goodbye Lorelai. You're the most amazing woman I have ever met, and I wish you a life time of happiness, even if it can't be with me. I guess that's what happens when you're in love. You love the other person so much, that you don't care who they're with, as long as their happy._

_I love you. I'll be seeing you,_

_Luke_

By this point, Lorelai was inconsolable. She was sitting on her floor, crouched up against her wall, tears streaming down her face. And that's when she felt it. Her stomach curled. It was the same feeling that she'd been feeling for the last week. She ran into the bathroom and vomited, only one thing going through her mind: _I'm pregnant._

A/N: Hey guys!! I'm really sorry that this chapter is soo short!! This was really me just trying to make a transition between time periods! The next chapter will be five years in the future, I'm guessing! Tell me what you guys think of it!! Love it or Hate it, whatever!! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!! You guys are my guiding light!! (not to be confused with the soap opera)! Again, sorry!! And please review…or don't…whatever!! Thanks!


	10. I'll Always Think of You

**DISCLAIMER: **I still got nothing!

A/N: Thank you soooo (infinity more o's) much for the reviews!! It truly is amazing how much just one person reviewing can help!! It really puts a smile on your face!! So again, thank you for the reviews

A/N: One person brought up that they didn't want me going 5 years into the future with this story, and that they wanted Luke to know his child. I definitely agree with that, but I wanted Lorelai to be done with college. So, I'm sorry, but I think I'm gonna have to make it five years into the future.

ON WITH THE STORY

_**5 years later:**_

Lorelai was now a University of Virginia graduate with a beautiful five year old daughter. She and her parents were finally getting along. There was something about Lorelai getting pregnant that pulled she and her parents closer together rather than more apart. Her parents wanted her to go to school, so they did everything they could to help out with Rory.

It was true, Lorelai was incredibly happy. In most people's eyes she had the perfect life. She finished school, she had a million jobs open to her, she got along with her parents, and she had the perfect little girl. But, only one thing could make Lorelai happier than she was…Luke.

She had tried calling him many times. But she always hung up right before the second ring. Luke had never tried to get in touch with her, not that he could. She never told him where she was staying in Virginia, and never gave him her phone number.

This was probably for the best. She still had no clue as to how she would tell him he had a daughter. And it still scared her to death. She knew he would be an excellent father, but was at the point where she didn't want anything screwing up her life.

She loved Luke very much, and probably always would. At night sometimes, she would go to her closet and open the doors. She'd open up her Luke box and look through it. She had the dress that she wore at the dance marathon, an old movie ticket stub, his letter, the dance marathon flyer, and much more. She had old pictures of her and Luke, and sometimes she'd even show Rory and tell her magical fairy tales of her father.

JJJJJJJJJJJJ

_**LUKE (5 years later)**_

Luke hadn't finished college. He made it a year, but then his father passed away. He had been depressed for a while, but then decided he had to get his life back on track and opened his own diner.

Five years ago, when Lorelai left he never thought that he'd be happy again. But then, Rachel walked into his life. He never thought anyone could make him feel like he felt when he was with Lorelai, and no one could. But with Rachel, he was pretty close to being that happy. And tonight, he planned on making it so that he and Rachel would be together forever. He was going to pop the question.

A/N: Hey guys!! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!! Again, I'm sorry that they are soooo short, but it seems that I get more reviews when they're shorter not when they're longer!! Hmm…wonder why that is? So, please review, and I'll try to update soon. I'm sorry nothing much happened in this chapter, but I needed to let you guys know what's been going on!! Thanks, and please review!!!


	11. In That Small Café

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, still don't own anything!! Though, I'm praying I might get the show for Christmas!!! (Keep your fingers crossed)

A/N: Hey guys!!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever!!!

**Javajunkieness: **You have been my life line for this story!!! I can't seem to thank you enough for all the kind reviews you've left me!!! I also thank you for trusting me with your stories as well!! Well, this is your present! An unbelievably short chapter!!...your welcome (te he)!! You know what, a small chapter is not enough to show you how grateful I am!! This whole story is dedicated to you!!! Thanks again!!! Happy Holidays!!

JJ

Luke walked into the jewelry shop. Today was the day he was going to ask Rachel to be his wife. He had to go out and get a new ring for Rachel, because he knew that he would never be able to give her his mother's ring after what his father had said five years ago. Had it really been five years? Had it been five years ago that he had met a beautiful woman and fallen so hard for her. He couldn't believe it. He truly thought that he'd spend the rest of his life with her, but things change. And now he's happy with Rachel…right?

JJ

Lorelai walked down the sidewalk of downtown Hartford with Rory tugging at her hand. She had a lunch date with her mother today. As much as she tried, she couldn't get out of it. Her mother had suggested that they eat at a small café across the street of some jewelry store.

She looked over to her right and saw a small jewelry store, _the_ small jewelry store. Right across the street from it was in fact the little café. She looked into the jewelry store and noticed a man standing at the counter. She couldn't see his face, but he _did _have a nice butt. _Gosh! What am I thinking? The guys probably buying an _engagement_ ring for his girlfriend, or something._ And that's when he turned around. It was Luke. _Her _Luke! Well…apparently not _her _Luke anymore.

Lorelai turned away quickly and began pulling Rory across the street. _Maybe he didn't see me._

"Lorelai!"

_Crap! _She thought. She began picking up the pace until she was finally across the street.

"Mom! That man is calling your name! Or he _could _be calling my name, but that's highly unlikely." Rory said to her mother.

"Hey sweets, why don't you go inside and go see Grandma." Lorelai said ushering Rory towards the door.

Rory went in without a fight. For some odd reason, she loved her grandmother.

Once Rory was safely inside the restaurant, Lorelai turned around to face her past.

A/N: Hey guys!!! Sorry this was sooooo incredibly short!! But it seems to me that whenever I post shorter chapters, you guys review more!!! Don't let me wrong about this!!!

**MegLT: **I miss you soo much!!! And I can't wait to see you!!! I keep going onto spoilers to see if they say when Luke and Lorelai are getting back together so I can invite you up to watch the magic together!!! I'm in the process of writing a one-shot that is dedicated to you for Christmas!! It might be up after Christmas though, b/c I'm going out of town!!! I love you!!!!


	12. The Children's Carousel

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, I got nothing. Still praying for Christmas, though!

A/N: Hey guys!! Thanks for all of the reviews!!! They are greatly appreciated!!!

JJ

_Once Rory was safely inside the restaurant, Lorelai turned around to face her past._

When she turned around, she found herself staring into the eyes she fell in love with all those years ago.

"Hi." She whispered, still lost in his eyes.

"Hey." He said.

"Um, long time no see." Lorelai said with an uncomfortable laugh and looked down at her feet.

"Yeah." Luke agreed breathlessly.

"So how are—" Lorelai started, but was interrupted by Luke.

"Who was that, Lorelai?" Luke asked, raising his voice slightly.

"—Who?" Lorelai said, trying to play stupid.

"No, Lorelai. Don't play stupid." _Damn, he knows me too well._

"She, she's my daughter." Lorelai said. "She's…our…daughter." She imagined this so many times in her head, but this was nothing like she pictured it going. She couldn't believe she just blurted it out.

"Why, why didn't you tell me?" Luke asked, trying to stay calm.

"I—" Lorelai started, but Volcano Luke decided to explode.

"I mean, I think I have a _little _right to know that I have a daughter! I mean Lorelai, it's been five years!! Did you ever think once, in those five years, that you should pick up the phone and call me and tell me that I reproduced? I mean, I haven't changed addresses or anything!" Luke yelled.

"I tried to call you so many times, that I've lost count!! Every time Rory asked about her daddy, it made me want to pick up and go back to Stars Hollow. But, I knew that if I had told you about her, and you were brought back into my life, that there was a chance that I could lose you again. I was barely able to let you go the first time! How am I supposed to let you go again, especially when there's a little girl involved?" Lorelai screamed, in tears now.

"Okay, I understand. I really don't want to fight with you…So, her name's Rory?" Luke asked, as if making a peace offering.

"Yeah, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Danes." Lorelai said, with a hint of a smile on her face.

"Wow. Gilmore-Danes, huh? You're mother must've had a field day with that." Luke said, jokingly, even though inside, he was gleaming.

"Yeah, I fought tooth and nail." Lorelai said with a smile.

"Why?" Luke asked.

"Because I wanted her to have something of her father's. And, I guess, back then, I still loved you." Lorelai said with difficulty.

"Do you still?" Luke asked, stepping closer.

"…It wouldn't matter if I did, you were obviously in that jewelry store for a reason." Lorelai said with pointed eyes.

Luke was about to answer, when he heard a small voice come from behind him.

"Mommy, are you coming in?"

He turned around and saw the most beautiful little girl he'd ever scene. His little girl.

Lorelai rushed over to Rory and kneeled down in front of her.

"Yeah sweets, I'll be in there in a minute. But first," Lorelai said standing up and guiding her daughter over to Luke, "there is someone I'd like you to meet." Lorelai took a deep breath and said it, "Sweety, this is your daddy."

Rory's crystal blue eyes turned the size of quarters. "I got a daddy?" Rory asked her mother with a twinkle in her eyes and a small grin growing on her face.

"Yeah, sweets, you do." Lorelai said with a smile, as her eyes began to well up.

Rory walked a little closer to Luke and held out her hand. Luke took it. "Hi, I'm Rory."

Luke kneeled down to Rory's height, still holding her hand, and said, "Hey there Rory, I'm your daddy."

And then it happened. Not a second after Luke had said that, Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged her daddy.

Lorelai sat there silently. She watched the two people she loved more than anything in the world meet for the first time. She stood there in 'aw' and a tear trickled down her face.

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed it!! Please give me a lot of reviews!! Think of them as a Christmas present!!! Thanks again!!

A/N2: Oh, if anyone was wondering, the part where Rory said 'I got a daddy?', I got from the movie _Stella_. The one part where the little girl is united with her daddy, is where I got it from. That part made me cry, as well as the entire movie!! It's a truly great movie, I suggest everyone go out and see it NOW!!! Go, skedaddle!! Well, leave a review first, but then GO!!! Thanks! And a Happy Holiday to all of you!!!

"


End file.
